Everything You Want
by Ron4
Summary: Pete realizes that Chloe will never notice him while Clark is in her eyes. Songfic to Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon.


Everything You Want  
  
- - - - -  
  
::Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why::  
  
It's become second nature to her. She watches him, but of course he's watching Lana. Sometimes she doesn't even realize she's watching him. I'll come up to her and have to say her name at least five times before she even realizes I'm there. I mean, I can't blame her for liking Clark - he's not bad looking, he's got a good personality. It just drives me crazy that she can't open her eyes and see that there are other options out there.  
  
::But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return::  
  
It's like she expects him to come running. Not with Lana in his eyes. Sure, he likes Chloe, but given the choice between the two, he'd choose Lana. For a girlfriend, anyway. He's hurt her so much. not physically, but emotionally. He's emotionally scarred her. She knows it, too. She tries to let it slide, but I can always see the hurt in her eyes.  
  
::He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why::  
  
When Clark does show her that he does care for her, though, he does it with style. He makes her heart flitter. Little does he know, he's all she thinks about, and he's just leading her on. He doesn't realize what he's doing. Clark's a smart guy, but he's also the densest smart guy you'll ever meet.  
  
::You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say::  
  
Something to happen with Clark is all she wants. She doesn't even think about the consequences that could result from it. She's waiting for him to ask her out, whisper sweet nothings in her ear. And sweet nothings are all he'd be able to whisper. While I know that Clark would be crushed if anything ever happened to Chloe, I also know that there's really nothing he could offer her.  
  
::He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why::  
  
But she keeps dreaming. Oh, the amount of times I've wanted to bring her back into reality could outnumber the times something strange has happened in Smallville. Telling her would almost certainly crush her. If not, it would push her into denial and cause her to turn her back on me. And while it pains me to see her fawning over something that will never happen, I can only endure it to keep her in my life.  
  
::But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for::  
  
She thinks she's got time to wait. Well, she doesn't. She doesn't have time for anything. I know Clark. He's not going to make the first move unless he sees moves from the other side. And as I said before, he sees only Lana. His central vision is focused on Lana, Chloe in his peripheral. So even if Chloe were to try to show him more, it would be a blurry sideline.  
  
::Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return::  
  
She's seeing Clark through rose-colored glasses. She lets his faults fall at her feet like wilted leaves while his good qualities spring up like wildflowers. All the times that he's hurt her and she could have just stopped right there, and she's just kept on with her delusions. She doesn't realize what she's throwing away, what she's missing.  
  
::He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why::  
  
Today is no different. I stand at my locker, watching her down the hallway. She pretends to be rifling through her textbooks and papers, but she's really watching him. And whom is he talking to? Right. Lana. I know the pained look that's probably crossing over her face right now. Slight, no doubt. But definitely there, nonetheless. I sigh, close my locker, and turn to walk away.  
  
::I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know::  
  
Little does she know how much I know how she feels. I'm the Chloe to her Clark. I know that I can't tell her how I feel while she's still head over heels for Clark. I have to wait until she comes to the realization that I can offer her more than Clark can. I have to wait until she sees me as more than loyal best friend. More than loyal everything. Until then, I'll just have to settle for the Pete Ross that I am.  
  
-END- 


End file.
